Quick connect fluid couplings are well known in the art. Patents generally relevant to the design of this application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441,344; 3,711,125; 3,826,523; 3,847,421; 4,423,892; 4,538,679 and 4,541,658. Also relevant is West German OS02307154. One common disadvantage of all of the foregoing designs is that when the coupling is assembled to a port in a housing which has previously been filled with fluid, such as transmission fluid in a transmission housing, it is necessary to provide a dunnage plug if the housing is to be moved prior to the insertion of a fluid line. In addition, many of the prior art designs are relatively expensive, exhibit poor performance characteristics under high vibration conditions, or are difficult to assemble and disassemble.